Conventional technologies for generating an image (e.g., a synthetic aperture radar (SAR) image) from a radar system involve transmitting and receiving radar pulses at regular intervals. However, a pulse repetition frequency (PRF) utilized in conventional SAR imaging may be too slow to detect objects (targets) moving at relatively modest speeds towards or away from the radar system. Hence, the ability to conduct SAR imaging requires a SAR imaging system operating with a particular PRF, while the ability to also conduct ground moving target indication (GMTI) in a scene co-illuminated by the SAR imaging system requires an imaging system operating with a different GMTI-based PRF.